A su lado
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Comprendía totalmente cómo llegó a tener estos sentimientos, pero ¿cómo poder expresarlos? Este fic participa en el reto de la página el Harem de Allen Walker, con el tema de conquista.


DGM no me pertenece. Historia escrita para la página de face el Harem de Allen Walker, con el tema de conquista.

**A mi lado**

Todo había sido sumamente extraño y a la vez irremediable. Se conocieron de la peor manera, eran enemigos naturales, su vida no tenía que ver nada con la de ella y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, sin retorno alguno y ya no podía soportarlo más.

Allen simplemente la miraba sin comprender cómo es que se encontraba ahora en esa situación. Definitivamente debía estar loco. Si se lo contaran por su yo del futuro, nunca lo hubiera creído. Sí, estaba loco.

Las cosas se dieron de una forma muy extraña, debía aceptarlo, pero ahora el problema era que no sabía cómo debía expresar esos sentimientos.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué tanto me miras? —le preguntó Road frunciendo el ceño—no creo que sea muy interesante verme comer un pastel.

Allen sonrió antes de responder. Le gustaba su humor.

—En realidad nada, solo estaba pensando.

—¿Pensando? ¿Y en qué?

—En todo y en nada.

Road puso un puchero ante esa vaga respuesta.

—últimamente dices y haces cosas algo extrañas.

Ahora el joven rio. Ella se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento, era de esperarse.

—¿Qué tiene de extraño lo que digo o hago?

—Te me quedas mirando a menudo y no respondes cosas concretas.

¿Y cómo podría responder cosas concretas cuando él tampoco podía ponerles un orden en su mente? Sabía bien lo que sentía. Sabía por qué llegó a sentir eso. Aunque fuera extraño y probablemente nadie lo comprendiera, sabía muy bien cómo se había dado todo y a la vez no sabía qué había sucedido. Y mucho menos, sabía si debía abrir la boca para decirlo o no. Complicado.

Ella era rara desde un principio, desde el primer día que se conocieron, haber dañado tanto a Miranda y a Lenalee y haber hecho que la maldición en su ojo izquierdo aumentara no le agrego puntos positivos, aunque al final de cuentas que la maldición en su ojo fuera más potente le ayudó mucho. Igualmente, no ayudó en nada el hecho de hacer que el akuma se autodestruyera frente a sus ojos. Sin embargo, ella decía cosas raras como cuando le dijo que si debía conocer a alguien tendría que ser él. Y también decía cosas ciertas, como el hecho de que si lloraba por la destrucción de un akuma haría que al final se quedara solo y eso precisamente fue lo que sucedió.

Y después, fue aún más extraño en el arca, especialmente su recibimiento, ¿qué había hecho él para que ella dijera que lo amara y aparte lo besara? Hasta Lavi pensó mal de él. Aunque debía agradecerle que gracias a ella y a Tyki, habían tenido una oportunidad para lograr escapar con vida del arca, solo porque a ellos se les ocurrió jugar un poco.

Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar para bien desde que ella lo salvó del apócrifo. Lo había protegido sin importarle que también ella fuera dañada. Pero no comprendía porqué alguien que supuestamente era su enemiga, lo salvaba de esa manera. La respuesta llegó mucho después y a partir de ese día, todo fue mejorando de poco en poco. Ella siempre lo había cuidado, desde antes de que él siquiera se diera cuenta. Había estado en todo momento a su lado solo porque era él.

Ella siempre estaba allí, comenzó a caminar a su lado, sin imponerle nada y tampoco sin criticarlo, lo dejó tomar sus decisiones sin juzgarlo, ella simplemente lo apoyó y lo acompañó en ese largo viaje sin fin aparente y él se lo agradecía infinitamente.

Después de la destrucción de Tim y de haber logrado huir de la presencia de Kanda una vez más, fue ella quien estuvo junto a él, le dijo gracias muchas veces, como la persona educada que era, aún si no la comprendiera y ella no explicara nada claramente.

¿Y qué fue lo que pasó después?

Ella no volvió a dejarlo solo, y de un momento para otro, Allen dejó de sentirse incómodo con su presencia, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello, simplemente se volvió normal que ella estuviera a su lado. Y por supuesto, ella siguió tratándolo igual.

Siempre le decía que lo quería, siempre lo abrazaba casualmente y siempre intentaba besarlo, aunque él no se dejara nunca, pero siempre había veces en que ella lo lograba, dejándolo totalmente estupefacto. No es como si odiara sus besos, pero era algo extraño que lo hiciera.

Hasta que llegó el día en que ella desapareció por una semana, y Allen se sintió totalmente vacío. No sé había dado cuenta de que la necesitara tanto.

Y así como desapareció, así regresó, como si nada. Allen se enojó con ella por no haberle avisado y ella solo se burló de él. Solo recordarlo le daba risa, dada su reacción exagerada ante lo ocurrido.

Fue en una tarde de invierno. Daba un paseo por la ciudad, aunque en realidad la estaba buscando, hasta que sintió cómo alguien se le colgaba en la espalda.

—¡Allen! ¿Qué haces aquí? Iba camino a tu casa para verte y te encontré.

Road se bajó de su espalda y Allen comenzó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—No estoy haciendo nada—contestó malhumorado—solo estoy paseando.

Road notó enseguida su cambio de humor.

—¿Por qué estás enojado?

—No estoy enojado, ¿por qué tendría que estarlo?

Y sin decirle nada más, se dio a vuelta y regresó a su casa, pero Road lo siguió y Allen lo notó. Ninguno de los dijo nada en todo el camino.

Allen simplemente entró a su casa y Road entró detrás. Lo vio tomar un poco de agua y meterse a bañar, fingiendo que ella no estaba allí.

El chico simplemente se había metido a bañar en un intento de tranquilizarse, pero cinco minutos después, notó que la puerta se abría.

—Voy a contar hasta diez, si no sales de allí en ese tiempo voy a entrar—amenazó Road.

—¡¿Qué?!

Pero Allen no tuvo tiempo para quejarse cuando escuchó que ella comenzaba a contar, por lo que se secó y vistió a medias en un tiempo récord. La conocía bien y sabía que cumpliría con su amenaza.

—¿Por qué me haces salir así? No iba ni a la mitad de mi baño.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Allen se quedó en silencio unos segundos sin saber qué decir.

—No te importa.

—Claro que me importa, ¡me estás ignorando!

—Tú me ignoraste por toda una semana y no te he dicho nada.

Road frunció el ceño.

—¿Es por eso? ¿Estás enojado porque no vine a verte por una semana y no te avisé?

Allen la miró enojado y se dio la vuelta para seguir bañándose, pero se detuvo al escucharle reír.

—¿Se puede saber por qué te estás riendo?

—Porque eres divertido. Te enojaste por algo insignificante. Mira, no vine por una semana porque acompañé a mi padre a un viaje de negocios, eso es todo. Y no te avise porqué fue de improviso.

Al escuchar las razones, Allen se sintió más tranquilo, pero a la vez se sentía un idiota. ¿Qué le estaba pasando para ponerse así solo por eso? Se quiso disculpar con ella, pero al ver que seguía riendo a carcajadas, optó por meterse a la ducha de nuevo.

Ya habían pasado meses desde ese día y a ella le encantaba burlarlo con eso, pero gracias a ese incidente fue que fue plenamente consciente de sus sentimientos hacia aquella extraña chica.

Hoy en día, la observaba comer una rebanada de pastel que habían comprado en una tienda cercana al salir de paseo. No podía evitarlo, le gustaba ver cómo disfrutaba de los dulces, le encantaba ver esa expresión de alegría que se dibujaba en su rostro cuando algo le gustaba, pero debía admitir, aunque sonara prepotente de su parte, que esa expresión de alegría era aún más hermosa cuando se la dedicaba solo a él.

Al terminar de comer, Allen acompañó a Road a su casa como el caballero que era.

—Como siempre, fue un placer salir contigo Allen.

El chico solo le sonrió como era costumbre y Road solo pudo soltar un largo suspiro por ello.

—¿En verdad no me vas a decir nada?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Podrías decirme de una vez que me miras así porque te gusto desde hace mucho?

Allen solo pudo abrir la boca por la sorpresa causada.

—¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta? Es fácil de saber cuándo me miras de la misma forma en la que yo te miro.

Bien. Eso era todo.

—¿Acaso te miro de una manera especial? —agregó fanfarronamente.

—Sí, aunque nunca lo admitas, sé que así es.

El chico no pudo más y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Y si ya lo sabes, porqué necesitas que te lo confirme?

—Porque quiero escucharlo de tus labios, Allen.

Pero, sin decir nada, Allen se acercó más a ella para darle un abrazo.

—Prefiero demostrártelo—susurró en su oído.

Esa tarde, Allen caminó de regreso a su casa totalmente feliz. Las cosas comenzaban a cambiar y sabía que todo iba a ir mejorando. Miró al cielo y contempló la primera estrella de la noche por unos segundos, antes de seguir su camino; pero al hacerlo sintió cómo alguien lo tomaba de la mano y avanzaba a su lado.

—¿Y si tenemos una cita nocturna, Allen?

Allen sonrió. No parecía una mala idea.


End file.
